A Lighter Fate
by A Girl Who Knows
Summary: A mysterious locket holds a secrete which will uncover Harry's background
1. Happy Birthday and Sweet Dreams

***

***

Chapter 1:

Happy Birthday and Sweet Dreams… 

Harry woke from a sound sleep. For once he wasn't having nightmares about the Tri-Wizard Tournament or Cedric, or Voldemort, which was indeed a bit surprising. These dreams have been haunting him since the beginning of the summer. 

"What was that?" he whispered to himself. 

He rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses on a nearby table. The sound seemed to be coming from under his bed. Like someone was whispering his name. 

"Who's there?" he said louder this time. Harry carefully crept out from under the covers and crouched down to look under his bed. 

Nothing.

"I'm loosing it, muttered Harry as he climbed back onto his bed covers. Then he saw it. On the far shelf there it sat. Watching him. If he hadn't experienced something like this occurrence with Dobby, he would have screamed bloody murder. This time he just sat, staring fixedly back at the creature. It seemed to change at his look. Harry then heard a tapping at the window; he quickly turned to look at the window to find owls.

"Owls?" Harry said, and then realized it was 12:01, he was a year older and hadn't noticed it. He then remembered the cause of what woke him up. He turned back but to his surprise it wasn't there anymore. Harry sighed and went over to the window to let the owls flutter inside his room.

His own snowy owl, Hedwig, had been one of them. Another, a Hogwarts Owl, was carrying a large brown parcel and an official Hogwarts School letter as well. The other owl he noticed was Pig, his best friend's, Ronald (Ron) Weasley. The two last owls he didn't recognize. There was an Eagle Owl and a Snowy, smaller than his own owl. He untied each of the parcels from the owls' legs, but it seemed only the Hogwart's Barn owl decided to takes its leave.

Harry decided to look at Pig's bundle first. He picked up the letter.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! How's the Muggles? Well, everything is great here; Fred and George are acting weirdly. They bought us new school supplies, but I just can't figure out where they got the money to do so…

Harry smiled to himself. Harry gave the twins the money which he won during the competition but it was nice to know Ron was getting new supplies instead of hand-me-downs this year, he continued to read. 

Well they also gave me some pocket money to buy you something nice. I hope this is to your liking. Oh and Professor Dumbledore said we might be able to pick you up. Well, maybe I'll see you earlier than September 1st. –Ron

Harry opened the package that turned out to be some Chocolate Frogs, Broom Stick Polish, and a Chudley Cannons Bed Sheet and Poster, also with it there was a copy of Ron's favorite Wizard Comic Book, The Mad Muggle.Harry smiled and put the gifts aside. He looked at what Hedwig had with her. Harry smiled when he found out it was from his Godfather, Sirius. He opened the package that turned out to be a Book on Animagi. Harry set that aside, wondering what animal he might become if he achieve the power of being an Animagus. 

He then looked at what the Hogwarts Owl left him. There was a list of new supplies for his 5th year at Hogwarts also along with this was a letter and a small box. He read the letter, which was in loopy handwriting, obviously the Headmaster's, Professor Dumbledore.

Dear Harry,

I hope everything is well, and there are no more disturbing dreams. I just wanted to inform you of two things. First you have my permission to go to the Weasley's. I have put safeguards around their house, but you need permission from your guardians before leaving. Next I like to inform you that you are now a Gryffindor Prefect, Congratulations! 

~Professor Albus Dumbledore

Harry was unsure is he should be happy or discouraged. Asking the Dursleys to go to the Weasleys' seemed practically impossible. But then again, he could go, and he was now a prefect. (Was that a good thing?) Harry also saw that Hagrid had packed a large package of Toffees.

As Harry moved along he moved to the Snowy. He took the letter and read, which he recognized as Hermione Granger's handwriting, his other best friend at Hogwarts.

Hi Harry!

I just recently got this owl, isn't she pretty? I named her Psycho; it's short for Psychology. Well I heard you can stay at the Weasley's but I doubt the Muggles would allow them to pick you up. How about my parents and I pick you up and drive you to the Burrow? I'll bring you birthday gift with me. Well I should hear from you soon! Your Friend and Happy Birthday, Hermione Granger

"Hermione, what a life safer!" Harry thought. He then gazed at the last owl that he knew nothing about. The owl jumped over to the other side of the bed. He noticed there was a necklace attached, the owl drop the necklace on the bed and whistled a sad tune and fluttered out of the open window. Harry could still hear the mournful sound in the night. One by one the owls fluttered away. Harry looked at the necklace that the owl left him. Harry slipped it around his neck and laid down on the bed. Instead of the last thought of nightmares, he felt happiness and joy…


	2. Mr Granger, Is that a BMW?

***

***

Chapter 2:

"Hello Mr. Granger, is that a BMW?"

Harry awoke the next morning, content and ready for the new day. He already wrote to Hermione, telling her to pick him up at 1. Now all he needed to do was tell the Dursley's. 

"Uncle Vernon" Harry started as he went to the kitchen table where breakfast was being served. 

"What is it now boy!?" Spat out Uncle Vernon to his nephew.

"I was, well I was wondering, if I could go to the Weasley's the rest of the summer…" Uncle Vernon cut him off.

"You don't mean _them_! The ones who ruined the fireplace and made the house a mess, and hurt lil' Dudders here? If that's so, of course not!"

"If you let me finish, my friend Hermione Granger is picking me up, they're driving." Harry said a bit irritated.

"Driving what, a flying car?" Uncle Vernon said suspiciously.

"No a regular car that runs on fuel…" Harry said with much sarcasm in his voice, though his Uncle hadn't noticed.

"They better not wear any of them robes." Uncle Vernon said.

"No I highly doubt they would, considering they are both dentists."Harry could tell his Uncle was thinking very hard on the topic.

"So can I go? They arrive here at 1 today." Harry said after a few minute of heavy breathing and silence.

"Fine you can go, leave me alone, and mind you we are not going to help you pack!" 

That was good enough for Harry. Harry went pass Dudley who was on the stair landing hoping to hear Harry getting punished. Harry smiled as he went pass and started to pack his school things.

It was now a minute till one, and if the Granger's were anything like Hermione, they'd be exactly one time. 

Harry notice Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, were both dressed as they had been with Mr. Weasley. Harry went back upstairs to watch for Mr. And Mrs. Granger. As he climbed the stairs he heard a car pull up in the driveway. His uncle for once opened the door and didn't bother to even shout for Harry to open it. Harry went to his room and picked up his trunk and Hedwig and went back downstairs to meet the Grangers.

"Hello Mr. Granger, I take it you are driving my nephew." Why in the world was his uncle being nice to someone who he knew was related to Harry's Kind? Then he noticed that outside there was a new BMW. No wonder…Uncle Vernon always based the man on the car he drove. 

"Hello there! You must be Harry, right? Harry nodded towards Mr. Granger. 

"Well let's get your trunk into the car then shall we?" Harry nodded and helped Mr. Granger lift his trunk. As they put it into the trunk and got into the car, he noticed Hermione was reading Hogwarts A History.

"Exactly, how many times have you read that?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Um…not that much…" Hermione replied as she marked her page and turned to Harry.

"Where'd you get that" She eyed the necklace chain and gem around Harry's neck.

"An owl…an Eagle owl." Harry said. Hermione decided not to push the topic further so it shifted to another topic.

"We're here!" Called out Hermione noticing Ron waiting on the sidewalk with his younger sister, Ginny. 

"Hey, could you help us with the trunks?" Said Harry putting the trunks on the sidewalk. Ginny straight away helped lift one side of Harry's trunk.

"Thanks, Gin'." 

When they got to the Burrow, Harry and Hermione saw that Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, and them, were the only ones in the house.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked.

"The ministry, you know with You-Know-Who in power and all…" Ron said solemnly.

"Did you hear about Seamus?" Asked Ginny.

"No…what's wrong?" Harry and Hermione said.

"You-Know-Who, got his parents, he was actually out at his friend's house when it happened. Hermione looked pale and a bit shaken. 

"Well we better put your stuff up, then we can go out and get Harry's stuff, Hermione, you got yours already right?"

"Yeah, but I need some new books though." Ron snorted and Harry grinned.


End file.
